Trouble maker
by akakage
Summary: Alex is a born troublemaker. What happens when she gets put into a school full of boys that are as much trouble as she is? Does she find love or will she turn the whole city upside down? Find out for yourselves. Trafalgar Law x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-New school**

Yo! I'm Alex.

Before we start the story, there are a few things you should know about me.

Lets start with the appearances, shall we?

Ok: I have long, straight, crimson red hair that reaches down to my butt, and a full fringe, emerald green eyes. I'm about average height for a girl, thin but I have nice curves, not too big breasts but not too small either, my body is well toned, as I do a lot of martial arts and stuff, but you can't tell that much. Oh and I have a tattoo on my right hip, a black tribal feather.

Now, I'm gonna tell you a bit about myself, not too much, you can find the rest out later ;p

Lets see…I'm the type of girl that causes a lot of trouble, well I can say that it follows me like my shadow, but don't worry I can take care of myself, since when I was young I was brought up being thought how to fight. I can be a bit hot-headed, and not so patient at times, but I'm extremely loyal to my friends and they can count on me. I may be a bit too honest sometimes, one of the reasons I always get into trouble is that I'm not afraid to tell someone the trough, or just simply talk back to people who can potentially kill me. Most of the time I'm in a pretty good mood, messing around and stuff, but when the dice turns and I get mad…well…you should run. Hobby-wise I could say that I like to draw and make stuff. I have and older brother who is like the most laid back person I ever known, but our relationship is a love-hate one, as I tend to piss him off quite a lot, but he's always there to drag me out of trouble, not that I can't do that myself but more often than not he tends to show us and save the day. Love you big bro. Oh and I'm 19, lol, I totally forgot to mention that.

Well, all in all, I'm far from your typical girl who needs to be protected.

Now on with the story, have fun XD

**Alex's POV**

I just got off the plain to the city I'll be living in for the next couple of year(unless I cause some kind of major damage or trouble), and saying goodbye to brother and my kendo sensei, I grabbed the stuff I need for now, leaving them with my other belongings as they will take it to my new apartment(which I kind of have no clue where it is) with my black messenger bag over my shoulder I ran out of the airport heading towards my new school.

Because of reasons unknown to me, brother decided that I need to move somewhere new, and so, now I'm going to a college specialised in taking care of trouble makers(like me), brother's idea of trying to keep me in line, we'll see about that. Anyway it's called Sabaody College, and so far an all boys school, great.

I decided to wear a grey tank top with black skinny jeans, dark red high neck converse and my black and red chequered scarf(you know the ones that are a square and you fold it into a triangle and put it on like that, yea I usually tie it at the back), not the best decision as the weather is a bit chilly, it is like September so…but anyway, I'm not too good with direction and even with a map I managed to get lost somehow, it looks like I'm gonna have to ask for directions, great.

As I stop running and fall into a steady walk, I spot a guy with blond hair, big eyes and a huge grin, as no one else is abut but him and his friends I walk up to them and ask.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for Sabaody College, but I'm a bit lost, could you help me out please?" I asked a bit embarrassed, I don't like admitting it when I get lost.

"Well hello there beautiful." the blond guy said flirtatiously "Why are you looking for the school? Instead come with us"

"No, sorry, I need to be there, and I'm already late as it is, so if your not gonna help then, I'll be on my way" I said flatly as I started to walk away again 'what a bunch of scum' I mentally commented before a hand grabbed my left arm where I have quite a bad injury from two days previous and with bandages over it.

"And where do you think your going? Why not play a little? I'm Bellamy, also known as Bellamy the Hyena around here." he said pulling me back towards his group of friends, in the process managing to grope my but.

"You wanna play? Ok, I'll play, lets see how long you last against me?" I said as the last ounce of patience left me, and I kicked Bellamy in the face, making him fly into the building where his friends were leaning against. Well that got their attention.

"Bitch! How dare you lay a finger on boss?!" one of them said and charged at me, I dodged his punch moving aside and with a sharp blow hit him on the back of the head knocking him out, the others started to attack as well but with quick and graceful movements I dodged and knocked the rest unconscious as well.

"How dare you, you fucking bitch?!" Bellamy yelled angrily, standing up and wiping away the blood from his mouth.

I sighed and turned to him "You don't give up do you? I wasted enough time on you, get out of my way!" I said annoyed with cold eyes. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

"You gonna pay, bitch!" he said moving closer to me. 'is that meant to scare me, pathetic' I thought, kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the guts, then in the face again, as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Uh, that's gonna bruise tomorrow" I said looking at his eye, then took off again in search of the college.

After a while I managed to find it and ran through the front doors to the reception, asked for which class I'll be in, A-1, and after receiving the directions I made my way up to the second floor where my class is. I'm kinda an hour late so its period two now. Successfully identifying my classroom I walked in only for my name to be angrily shouted from behind a few seconds later. As I turn around to face the all too familiar voice of my brother, he grabs my hand and pulls me outside closing the door.

"Hey, sorry for being late, got a little lost" I said sheepishly.

"Alex, you're an hour late, and you had a map" he said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here?" I asked as my kendo sensei came up behind my big brother.

"Shanks, give her a break, it's her first time being here" Mihawk said giving me a black katana "You left this at the airport, you should look after it a bit more carefully" he said. Yea that's right, my older brother is Akagami Shanks and my kendo sensei is Drakule Mihawk.

"Thanks Mihawk, I totally forgot about my sword" I said as I slipped it in my belt.

"Ok, here's the keys and address to your new apartment, we already put all your stuff in, you just got to find the place" Shanks said handing me the said items. "I'll call you every day to check up on you, so don't get into any trouble, ok?" he asked as I looked away with guilt rising in the pit of my stomach. I got here an hour or so ago and already beat up a couple of thugs, way to start my new life.

"Oh no" Mihawk said as Shanks got even more annoyed.

"What have you done this time?" he sighed with his palm on his forehead.

"I got lost and asked for directions but this guy came onto me and couldn't escape unless I bet them up" I said looking away and scratching the back of my head.

"Alex-"Shanks started but got interrupted by a boy shouting my name and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with someone on top of me.

"Ow, get off would ya?" I asked pushing the boy off.

"Sorry, sorry, your finally here, Alex!" the boy got off me exited and pulled me up.

"Luffy!" I shouted excitedly and hugged him. I haven't seen the kid in years, we used to be friends in middle school.

"You knew I was coming?" I asked letting him go.

"Shanks told me. This is so great, we'll be going to school together, you have to meet my friends!" Luffy said excitedly.

"All in due time, aren't you meant to be in class" I asked him as he waved it off.

"And that goes for you too, Akagami Alex" a man said standing in the doorway of my soon to be classroom, probable the teacher.

"Ah, sorry for being late I got lost" I said as my brother and kendo master said their good byes and Luffy going back to his own class, I entered mine.

"This is Akagami Alex, she'll be attending here from now on, be nice to her, after all she is our only female student" Sensei Marco said introducing me to the class, then my attention landed on a particular boy.

"Ace!" I shouted in joy s he stood up.

"I was wondering when you'll notice me" he said amused walking up to me as we hugged an he picked me up spinning around.

"My god, it's been so long, how are you?" I asked exited, he used to go to the same middle school as me, Luffy's older brother by a year.

"It has been, and good, you?" he asked back.

"Yea, so much happened, and you changed, hopefully more mature" I said smiling.

"Hey, when am I not mature? And you changed too, your hare's long now" he said taking a strand in his hand.

"Alright, sit down you two" Sensei Marco said and Ace brought me to his seat, glared at the kid beside him and he moved to a different seat so I could sit beside Ace, at the back row. As Ace was sat on my right there sat a black haired boy with grey eyes on my right; Trafalgar Law, a green hared boy in front of me; Roronoa Zoro, a blond kid on Zoro's left; Sanji and a white haired to his right; Bepo, on the right side to Law by the window sat a red head; Eustass Kid and in front of him a boy with long shaggy blond hair; Killer. Ace told me all their names(cause I asked).

**Law's POV**

The new girl Alex, she's interesting. She was late and still has the guts to just chat away in the middle of the class not even minding the teacher.

We're in the middle of maths and she looks like she just fell asleep, elbow on table holding her head up by her hand.

"Alex, can you come up and answer this question" Sensei Marco called, but she didn't respond so he walked up to her desk and slammed his hand on her desk making her jump, and drop her hand.

"What? I didn't break anything." she said looking around confused.

"No one is accusing you of breaking anything, yet. But do tell, is my lesson really that boring that you can't help bur fall asleep?" Sensei Marco asked a bit sinister.

"Sorry, didn't have much sleep last night" she said sticking her tongue out, unaffected by his glare. "Did you ask a question?"

"Yes, go solve the problem on the board" Sensei said, as he handed her the board pen and she walked up to the white board. I wonder what she'll do, the question on the board is a higher level algebra one, will she be able to solve it?

She looked at it for a sec then done the whole question in a matter of seconds, as everyone stared at her surprised.

"Was that meant to be hard?" she asked smirking.

"You did it perfectly" Sensei said in awe.

"If you tried to catch me off guard, its not gonna work, especially using questions like this, they're easy" she said and walked back to her desk giving the board pen back to the teacher.

"Show off" Ace said to her as she giggled.

**Alex's POV**

That was too easy, I think I managed to impress half the class.

As the lesson continued nothing much happened until 10 minutes before the bell. A man barged in looking quite furious, I quickly recognized him to be Smoker a high ranked police officer, and not far behind him his assistant Tashigi.

"Akagami!" he practically growled at me.

"Hey Smokey, what do you want?" I asked looking bored.

"I'm here to arrest you" he spat.

"W-what?! What did I do this time that you want to arrest me?" I asked standing up arms crossed and glaring. Tashigi took a step back in fear, you learn a thing or two when Mihawk's your teacher, but Smoker was unfazed.

"I'm arresting you for your involvement with the wanted gang; The Scorpions" he said glaring back.

"I have nothing to do with those bastard, now leave me alone" I said sitting back down and crossing my arms, the whole class's attention on us.

"Oh really? Then what were you doing at their base two days ago? You were spotted there by one of my scouts" he said oh so proud.

"What was I doing? You know my antics Smoker, I get lost a lot, that time was no different, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. They attacked me, and I hardly made a get away, don't think I'll be helping them" I explained in a flat and bored tone.

"Really? And do you have evidence?" he asked crossing his arms, and I held up my left arm in front of me to show the bandaged wound on it.

"You could have did that yourself to make your story believable" he frowned.

"And why the fuck would I purposely cut myself just to make you fucking believe me?" I said angrily.

"How should I know?" he spat back.

"I'm not sure what you try to believe about me, but I couldn't do this to myself" I said angrily as I unwrapped the bandages to reveal a deep cut on my lower arm surrounded by deep bruising. Everyone gasped at the sight of it, even him. "Now do you believe me? Those bastards hit me with a fucking blunt piece of metal, bruising and cutting my arm" I said holding my arm up.

"How does that not hurt?" Tashigi asked horrified.

"Who said it doesn't, I just have a higher pain tolerance than you" I said darkly as she whimpered under my gaze.

"What about this morning huh? You got into a fight haven't you?" Smoker asked determined to bring me to jail.

I looked a little confused for a sec but remembered "Oh yea that blond little loud mouth and his group of thugs. What was his name, Bellamy? Well I wasn't the one who started that, he was, so don't blame me" I said arms crossed.

"Either way, a fight is a fight, I'm taking you in" Smoker said grabbing my bad arm by accident and pulling me towards the door, I ripped my arm back away from him, opening the cut in the progress but not showing the pain pushed Smoker against the wall by his throat.

"I'm gonna tell you this one more time, fucking leave me be, unless you have proper evidence to chase me. If that happens I'll willingly go with you, but as of yet, I have done nothing that would go against the law so fuck off" I said glaring and with dark tone, as Tashigi pulled out her sword and put it by my throat.

"Let him go" she said fear clear in her eyes.

"Don't play with that, you might cut yourself" I said as I let Smoker go but grabbed Tashigi's hand, knocking the sword out and twisting the arm behind her back. "Don't tempt me. My self control is not the best, so if you piss me off further I might just do something you'll regret." I said to her in a sinister dark voice as she shivered in fright.

"Enough, we get your point. We'll leave, for now" Smoker said as I let go of Tashigi and she ran behind him. I picked up her sword and held it up to her. She shakily took it as I smirked and they left.

"Fuck" I said as my mask broke and pain ran through my arm.

"Oy, Alex, you ok?" Ace came up to me worried.

"Sorta, sorry for disturbing the lesson, again" I said to Sensei Marco.

"Idiot, go to the infirmary to get that fixed" he said as Law stood up.

"I'd like to treat your wound, if you please" he said looking at me as he walked up to us.

"You're a doctor then huh?" I asked "Do what you want" I finished as I walked out of class in a random direction, but got turned around by Law saying the infirmary is the other way. As we got there he treated the wound. Having to sew it up, I protested but he offered to knock me out.

"Ok, but just so you know, its not because of the pain. I don't really fancy needles, so its better for the both of us if I'm asleep while you work" I said lying on one of the beds as he gave me a pill and water.

"I got it. Take that, in about three minutes you'll be asleep" he said eyeing my wound as I did what he told me. "You didn't get it looked at all did you?"

"No, but your looking at it now so its fine" I said giving him back the glass.

"What if I didn't? It would have been infected and end up pretty badly, what would you have done?" he asked now looking me in the eye.

"Heh, no problem, my friends are coming tomorrow, so I would have no problem as Izzy would take care of it" I said smiling.

As soon as I was out. Law wasted no time and quickly treated it.

After I woke up it was fourth period so I went back to class, thanked Law and the rest of the day went quietly, until I had to go home and find my new apartment, well, easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own One Piece, only the OCs**_

**Chapter 2-Triple trouble**

**Alex's POV**

'_Ok, this is ridiculous, I've been looking for that damn apartment for two firkin hours, where the hell is it?_' I thought in distress as I walked along by apartment complexes.

After about 5 more minutes I actually managed to find it, thanks to that nice old lady, who I helped with her groceries.

As I reach my door I find something very surprising there, or shall I say someone.

"Hi, so I'm guessing your gonna live here, or are you just lost?" Trafalgar Law asked as he stood right opposite my door in front of what I presume his own. Then I notice the cutest creature I have ever seen.

"Oh my god, so cute" I beam at the little Husky puppy by Law and kneel down to pet it as it starts to lick my face making me laugh.

"Loki, get off her boy" he calls to the dog pulling him off me by the leash.

"Aww, so your name is Loki, that's so cute" I keep on petting it.

"So you like dogs?" Law asked as he is being totally ignored.

I giggle and stand up to face him "Love them, and yes I'm gonna live here from now on" I said pointing at my door.

"Then we're neighbours" he said smirking, not really sure why but meh.

"Looks like it, I need to go and unpack, see you around" I say smiling and move to my door, key in hand.

"See ya" Law said as he went into his own home.

After I did the kitchen, bathroom and I put my clothes away and set my bedroom up, I had to do the living room and I can't do the heavy stuff on my own. I'm gonna have to ask Law for help, aren't I?

As I knock on his door, I can hear Loki barking and Law telling him off, then he opens the door.

"Well, hello, I didn't think you show up so soon, need any help?" he asked amused.

"Yea, I can't move the heavy stuff in the living room, could you help me please?" I asked a little embarrassed. If you haven't noticed by now I don't particularly like asking for help.

"Sure" he said with a smirk, as Loki came running out and jumped on me.

"You can help too if you want" I said giggling and scratching behind his ear.

And so we got to work, and in half an hour my living room was set.

"Ah, thank god its over I hate moving in to a new home" I said exhausted on the couch.

"Haha, well its done now, how's your arm by the way?" Law asked from my right.

"Its good, you did a great job, lol, Izzy is gonna be pissed, I let someone other than her treat my wound, don't take it personally when she calls you something rude, she does that" I said sitting up straight facing him.

"I'll keep that in mind" he chuckled as Loki jumped on my lap and I started to stroke his thick fur.

As my stomach made a loud noise indicating my hunger I giggled and said "Hungry? I'll order pizza"

"Yea, I'm up for it" he said smiling as I put Loki on the floor and grabbed my phone, after ordering I sat back down but my phone rang.

"Its brother, I'll be right back" I said and went to my bedroom to take the call.

**Law's POV**

We were done setting up Alex's living room quite fast and ordered food. She is quite something, I certainly found out a few things about her, she likes dogs as she loves Loki, gets lost a lot, can be very scary and dangerous if aggravated, and I'm pretty sure some of the guys in school will try to break her, things are certainly gonna be lively from now on. I found my new source of entertainment.

She went off into her room to talk to her brother, I can hear muffled shouting about why she was an hour late at finding her apartment, when its only a 10 minute walk from school.

She came out looking irritated and sat back down next to me arms crossed and pouting.

"What's the matter, your brother chewed you out again?" I asked amused.

"For your information Mr. know it all, he did not, we just had a little sibling talk that ended up on the loud, screaming at each other through the phone, end." she said to me annoyed.

"Sure" I smirked. There was a knock on the door and our pizza arrived, as we moved to the kitchen to eat.

"So, are you gonna join any clubs at school?" I asked curious as we ate.

"Yea, but you'll have to tell me what there is first" she smiled.

"Hm, lets see: there's the Kung Fu club with Bepo as its captain, the Kendo club Roronoa being captain, the Engineering club the president is Eustass, the Archery club Usopp as its president, the Music club Apoo being the president, the Home Ec. (cooking) club its president Sanji, the Art club with Hawkins for its president, and the Medic club with me as president" I listed all the clubs that I can remember, she looked interested with quite a few I mentioned "But you only allowed to join three at a time"

"Oh man, I want to join more" she pouted, '_she looks kind of cute like that_' I thought amused.

"You can choose tomorrow, as its Wednesday, the afternoon is for club activities, I'll can show you them if you want" I suggested.

"Really, you would? Thank you" she beamed at me from across the table.

"No problem, but I suggest we meet at 8:30, tomorrow morning outside our apartments, I'm sure you don't want to be late again" I said looking at her as she sweat dropped.

"Yea, that's a good idea" she said cleaning up the kitchen "What do you wanna drink, tea, Coffee?"

"Coffee" I replied as she started to make it, and gave Loki a bowl of water.

"Say, today's incident with that police guy, you seemed to know him" I asked curious.

"Smoker, yea I know him. He's been trying to get me to jail since I was 15, but he never has good enough proof as I never do anything that bad" she explained taking two mugs from the cupboard.

"I see, but what was up with that outburst of yours, you really scared that girl" I asked as she turned around to look at me in the eye.

She sighed "I'm fine as long as I'm in a good mood, but trust me, when I get mad or someone provokes me, which isn't too hard, I get like that, she was lucky I didn't break her arm. There is a reason my brother sent me to this school, don't think I'm there for a joke" she said her eyes cold.

I nodded "You mentioned some friends of yours coming here as well" I said as her mood changed back to a good one and she smiled.

"Yea, Izzy and Zita, they're coming tomorrow, and are the same as me so don't piss them off unless you have a death wish" Alex said turning around and pouring coffee in the two mugs.

"I see" I said taking my coffee as she sat back down "You said that Izzy would have taken care of your wound, is she a doctor?"

"Yep, Izzy is very skilled, and Zita is an excellent Chef, they both been thought by skilled people, Izzy by Doctor Kureha and Zita by Chef Zeff" she explained fondly about them. I recognize both those people as Zeff owns the famous restaurant the Baratie, and Kureha a big hospital.

"And what's your specialty?" I ask taking a sip from the coffee.

"Aren't you the curious one? I specialise in Mechanics, but I've been learning swordsmanship from Mihawk for the past few years" she explained.

"He's know to be the worlds greatest swordsman" I said as she grinned.

"Oh yea, he's good alright, and very strict too" she laughed. "What about you? You seem to be quite the talent yourself"

"I mostly self thought myself, and learned in school." I replied briefly.

"Hm, what clubs are you in other than your own?" she asked exited.

"Kendo and Kung Fu" I answered "I use a nodachi, and Bepo's my best friend so I kinda had no other choice but to join Kung Fu"

"That's nice. But I'm gonna have to kick you out now, I didn't have much sleep and I'm tired. So we meet at 8:30 tomorrow right?" she asked as we got up and I put my mug in the sink as she did the same.

"Yep, gotta make sure you actually get to school on time" I said smirking as she lightly elbowed me in the rib.

"Your lucky I don't have enough energy and like you enough not to beat the crap out of you for that comment" she said smirking as we went to the door Loki following.

"Good night" I said as I stepped in front of my door, key in hand.

"Night Law" she called and closed her door.

"What an interesting girl, don't you think so too Loki?" I asked as I opened my door and waked in, Loki giving an agreeing bark.

**Alex's POV**

Well that went well, Law's an interesting guy that's for sure, this is gonna be a heck of a fun school year.

In the morning as I woke up to my alarm clock I took a shower, got dresses and after breakfast left my apartment to meet Law.

"Morning" I said smiling.

"Morning, shall we go?" he asked and I nodded. '_today should be fun, Izzy and Zita are coming, haha, more trouble for the school_' I thought as we walked to school in a comfortable silence.

As we got to school we had 20 minutes to spare as we went to our classroom, Luffy and Ace introduced me to their friends, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper, two of which are in my class, they are nice people. Although Sanji started to shamelessly flirt wit me as I punched him in the face and threatened to castrate him, to Law's amusement and Sanji's horror.

And so the classes started and the others went back to their own class.

(each class stays together through out the year, having different teachers come in to teach the lesson) and as it turns out I have maths with Sensei Marco period one.

Half way through the lesson though Izzy and Zita arrived.

**Law's POV**

As the two girls walked into the class Alex immediately jumped up and ran to the front to hug them.

One of them has dusty blond, short hair with a side fringe going to the left and spiky at the back, a piercing on her right eyebrow and three of them on her right ear, with red eyes. She is wearing a loose graphic tank top with black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and knee high combat boots that have heels, also a black and red chequer thin scarf around her neck, she introduced herself as Izzy.

The other girl has bleach blond hair with red in the middle of her head, short messy hair, with a black and red chequer bandana on her forehead keeping her hair out of her light blue eyes. She is the tallest of the three wearing blue skinny jeans black long sleeve shirt that fades to white at the ends and knee high flat boots, she introduced herself as Zita. The matching scarf must be their trade mark or something.

"Your finally here, I was getting worried you got lost" Alex said still at the front with the two girls.

"Bitch please, we're not like you" Izzy said smirking.

"We went to put our stuff down in our new apartments, and came here after" Zita finished.

"Anyway you said you had an injury that needs to be looked at" Izzy said.

"Oh its fine now Iz, I got it looked at cause it started to bleed" Alex said.

"Yea, probably by some inexperienced fucker, let me see that" Izzy said as I stood up to confront her about the comment about me, but Alex stepped in.

"The 'inexperienced fucker' as you called him is quite the skilled one and he's standing right behind you, looking mad" she said pointing at me sweat dropping.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't accuse someone of lack of skill if you haven't even met them Miss Izzy" I said glaring at her.

"Believe it when I see it" she said looking at me as Alex face palmed.

"Leave it be Iz, he's my friend, now we're disturbing the class so go and find a seat, you too Zita" Alex said walking back to her desk as I sat down, and the two girls looked around the room.

"Ace!" they both shouted and ran up to him as he stood up and hugged them.

"Yo, long time no see" he said as Alex sat down.

"We went to the same middle school, me, the girls, Ace and Luffy" she explained to me.

"Ah, I see" I smirked.

As Izzy made Sanji move to a different seat as she took his, Zita made Bepo move as she took his seat, so the girls sat on either side of Zoro, in the row in front of us.

As the lesson commenced, the three girls started to converse quietly, talking about Alex's first day.

"And it turns out that Law lives right opposite me, and he has the cutes Husky puppy ever, that little guy is adorable, although I can't really say little he is quite big" Alex said grinning.

"Ah, and it isn't just the dog's size you talking about are you?" Izzy asked smirking knowingly. Alex looked confused for a second then went bright red realising it.

"NO, I was ONLY talking about the dog. Fuck you and your dirty mind!" she shouted standing up as Izzy stood up too, drawing the class's attention.

"Or were you?" Izzy asked smirking as Alex started to chase her around the classroom shouting ways of how she'll murder her, and to he honest it's quite entertaining. Then Alex pulled out her sword (it has a black blade) as Izzy pulled out throwing knifes from her boot and they started to attack each other standing on desks in the middle of the room, but Zita stood up pulling out a bow and arrow as she shot between them to stop the fight, the arrow ending up in the whiteboard, and the two girls looking at her smirking.

"Enough, you only been here less than half an hour and you already started a fight" Sensei Marco said annoyed. The three girls looked at him then at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"Do you seriously believe that after the three of us have been reunited we'll stay quiet? It was a matter of time that one of us snapped Alex's string of patience" Zita said laughing.

"If you thing that this is going to be a quiet easy school year then think again" Izzy said smirking.

"We might just turn the school upside down by the end of the year" Alex finished as the three girls put away their weapons and stood by each other looking at Sensei Marco as he pulled his hand down his face in irritation.

"All thee of you to the principals office now" he said as they leaved.

'_this is gonna be a fun year_'I smirked leaning back in my chair, and I can see that the others were thinking the same as me.

**Kid's POV**

'_Haha, now that is what I call guts, not many people stand up to Marco like that. These girls are trouble that's for sure'_

5 minutes after, they come running back into the classroom and shut the door behind them leaning against it.

"You idiot! You don't say that to a headmaster!" Izzy shouted at Alex, hitting her upside the head.

"Hahaha, but its true" she laughed.

"It was pretty funny, calling him a pile of fossil" Zita laughed.

"What did you guys do this time?" Marco asked sweat dropping.

"Nothing!" they said at the same time and took their seats. After that the lessons went by quietly and break starts.

The other two get introduced to Ace and Luffy's friends and some of the other guys in class introduce themselves to the three as well as me and my friends. Third lesson goes by quickly and it's the start of lunch now.

**Alex's POV**

As lunch started my stomach made an unhappy noise for lack of food.

"Zita, make something yummy" I said hugging her from behind.

"Ok, but is there even a kitchen here?" she asked as I let her go.

"Yes, the Home Ec.'s club room, you can use that, my lovely maiden" Sanji said flirtatiously, as Zita kicked him in the face.

"Talk to me properly or I'll break your arm" Zita said annoyed, as I spotted Law leaving. I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Where do you think your going? You said you show me around the clubs, so you're coming with us, if you like it or not" I said as I dragged him after me as we went to the Home Ec.'s clubroom. I could just see Izzy and Zita sharing a knowing glance but I decided to ignore it.

After a delicious lunch that Zita made for all of us, that being me, Izzy, herself, Law, Sanji, Zoro and Ace, as they all came with us, and were amazed by her cooking skills, she joined the Home Ec. club and after lunch, me the two girls and Law went to check out all the clubs so we can choose which ones to join.

_**Hey this is the author, my name's Timi, and I hope you like my girls and enjoy the story so far. Review please XD **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own One Piece, only the OCs**_

**Chapter 3-The deal**

**Alex's POV**

As we started on our little club hunt, the first one we visited is the Music club. The clubroom is actually pretty big with all kinds of instruments and students playing various things.

"Ah, you three must be the new students everyone is talking about. Here to check out the music? I'm Scratchman Apoo, the club's president" the funny looking boy introduced himself, as we all greeted him. He let us look around, Izzy and Zita spotting a drum set, electric guitar and a base guitar pulled me towards it.

"Alex, lets play something" Zita said happily, as she sat down with the drums.

"Come on, we haven't played in ages, please" Izzy pleaded as she put the base guitar around her.

"Fine, one song that's all" I said as I picked up the electric guitar.

"You guys can play?" Apoo asked curious as Law smirked.

"Yep, Alex pick a song" Izzy said smiling.

"Alright, how about, 'Halestorm' and the song 'Freak like me', you do remember it right?" I asked as they nodded and we started to play.

**Law's POV**

'_wow, they are seriously good, and Alex's voice is amazing' _I thought as everyone in the room listened to the girls play. (look the song up if you want, its rock, and I can't be bothered to find the lyrics)

As they finished everyone cheered at how amazing they were.

"See, what did I tell you Alex, your voice rocks" Zita said grinning.

"Lets play another song" Izzy said as everyone cheered.

"Fine but your singing the next one" Alex smiled.

"Fine, same artist, the song 'Mz. Hyde', lets go" Izzy shouted and they started to play.

'_she's good, but I still like Alex's voice better' _I thought as I watched how Alex played the guitar, she clearly enjoys doing it.

The guys again cheered as they finished the song, then Izzy and Zita swapped places.

"My turn now, same artist, just because, and the song 'Innocence'" she said and again they started to play. All three girls have great voices, and Apoo seems to have taken a great interest.

After they put down the instruments he immediately asked them to join.

"We'll think about it" they say and we leave to see the rest of the clubs.

We go look at the Kung Fu, Archery, and Art clubs, which the girls shown interest in and are on our way to the Kendo club.

**Alex's POV**

The clubs look great it's a shame we only allowed to join three.

As we walk down a corridor to the Kendo club, we just happen to bump into a little someone.

"Yo, hyena dude" I said as Bellamy looks at me angry.

"Nice face, what happened?" Izzy asked smirking.

"You! I'll kill you bitch!" he shouted pulling a gun at me.

"Oh will you now? I suggest you actually try shooting this time instead of just pointing it at me" I said as I dodged a bullet and kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground, I stood above him and crouched down, grabbing his collar and pulling him up so I can talk to him.

"Listen here Bellamy, and listen well. If you as much as threaten my friends, I'm not gonna hold back the next time we meet, and trust me it's not gonna be pretty. So be a smart boy and stay away from us, you got that?" I said in a low threatening cold voice, my eyes cold as ice as he shivered in fear beneath me. I let go of his shirt and he fell back to the floor with a dull thud as his head connected with the floor.

We started to walk away as he stood up.

"Y-your not gonna get away with this, I'm gonna have you killed" he said shakily, fear clear on his face.

"You and what army, hyena?" Izzy asked glaring at him.

"If you still want to play, we wont be able to hold Alex back for long, and that'll be your funeral, so I suggest you fuck off before you die" Zita finished as we turned and carried on walking, we turned a corner and Law walked up beside me.

"You sure know how to scare people, but you know he's part of the Donquixote family, and you don't really wanna mess with them" he warned.

"Don't worry about us we can take care of ourselves, and we don't just scare people, those weren't empty threats" I said looking at him.

"Ah, here we are, the Kendo club" Law said as he opened slidy doors to reveal a large room, people training with wooden swords and some with real ones. As Zoro spotted us he walked up and greeted us, we said hi and he showed us around. After the Kendo club, we checked out the Medic and Engineering clubs, as the latter was the last we visited.

"So, I can make whatever I want here right?" I asked Kid arms crossed as he worked on a car's engine.

"That depends on what it is. Why, what do you have in mind?" he asked lifting his head to look at me.

"A motorbike" I said smirking.

"If you get the parts yea, you can use the clubroom to put it together, but it depends if I let you join or not" he said standing up straight, looking me in the eye "Lets see if you have the skills, fix that car" he pointed to a black car at the other end of the room "Killer looked at it last week but gave up, lets see what you can do with it"

"Ok, challenge accepted" I said as I took the gloves from Kid and walked up to the car looking at it's engine.

**Izzy's POV **

"Do you seriously think she wont be able to fix that? She's the best mechanic I ever met, she will have it done in five minutes" I said smirking at Kid as he smirked back.

"We'll see" he said, as we started a glaring contest.

**Zita's POV**

'_Ha, I can fell the sparks between those two, Iz might just found her match, that is if he can deal with her bitchy attitude' _I thought as I watched the glaring contest between Kid and Izzy.

Not even five minutes later Alex came back with a smirk on her face as she handed the gloves back to Kid.

"It's done, go and check it" she said as Kid grabbed a car key and started the car. As it roared to live Alex's smirk widened as Kid's eyes widened, then he smirked, turned off the car and walked back to us.

"And here I thought you just had a big mouth" he said smirking "Join, you'll do well here"

"Kay, oh and I'm working on a little something at the moment, I'll show it to you when I finished, its gonna be big" Alex smirked and turned to us. "So what clubs are we joining then?"

"Medic, Music, and Kung Fu" Izzy said smiling.

"I'm looking forward seeing your skills" Law said smirking.

"I'm going with Home Ec., Archery, and Art" I said smiling.

"And I'm joining Engineering, and Kendo, I think I'll only go with two for now" Alex said sticking her tongue out.

"None of you are in the same club, how cone?" Kid asked curious.

"If we were we'd just constantly fight, that's why we usually go in separate clubs since middle school. Ask Ace, he can tell you about the level of destruction we caused last time we were together. What did we get in an argument about anyway?" I asked Alex.

"I think it was something about beating one another, so simply put it was rivalry" she answered giggling.

"Good times" Izzy said grinning. "So what club are you in Eustass?"

"This and Kung Fu, same with Killer, although he's also in the Music club" he answered.

"So who are the members in Kendo?" Alex asked turning to Law.

"Other than you and me its, Zoro, Penguin, Shachi, Hawkins, and some other guys you don't know" Law said.

"What bout Kung Fu?" Izzy asked.

"Me, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, Killer, Eustass, Luffy, Ace, Sanji, Chopper, and the rest you guys don't know" Law listed them.

**Alex's POV**

We spent the afternoon in the clubs we chose, I stayed in Engineering, Izzy went to Medic and Zita to Home Ec., so we got to know what they are about a bit more.

As the school day ended the girls went home to their new apartments to unpack and I went home with Law as he said that he'll make sure I will get home without getting lost.

Now I'm at home working on the little thing I mentioned to Kid, I'm nearly finished I just need to do it's cover and the programming, but I can do those later. '_I wonder what kind of trouble I got myself into with the Donquixote Family? Oh well, what ever it is I'm sure I can deal with it_' I thought as I went to bed.

The next day started out quietly, as me and Law went to school together, our first two classes went smoothly as me and the girls chatted quietly, not causing trouble yet.

And third period started, its thought by Sensei Thatch our General Studies teacher.

"Akagami Alex, get out here, I have to talk to you!" a male voice shouted from outside. I stand up and walk to the window opening it, in front of Kid's desk and behind Killer's, as Izzy and Zita walk up behind me.

"What do you want? And more importantly who the fuck are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Fufufufu, my name is Donquixote Doflamingo. I'm here because of what you did to my underling" he shouted as he stood in the middle of the front yard of the school (that is pretty big actually).

"Ah, I see, I'll be down in a minute" I said as I put a leg on the edge of the window to jump out.

"Hey, don't jump out of the window!" Izzy said annoyed as she pulled me back by my arm.

"It's the fastest route down" I said innocently.

"Fine, do what you want, see if I care" she spat back angrily as she turned away.

"Don't get into more trouble than you are already in, kay?" Zita said, then I jumped down, I managed to land on my feet and not break anything, yey.

"So, what do you want?" I ask as I walk up a couple of meters from the flamingo, arms crossed.

**Izzy's POV**

As Alex jumped down I turned the other way and leaned against the window.

"Iz, aren't you gonna watch what she will do?" Zita asked.

"Nope" I said, as I noticed Kid looking at me. "What?" I smirked.

"Nothing" he smirked back and it ended up in a glaring contest again, until I herd Alex say 'deal'.

"Damn it, what did she agree to this time?" I asked Zita as I turned around to see Alex in front of that Doflamingo dude and another weird looking one that is holding a box open for Alex to take something.

"Lets go" I said to Zita as we both jumped down and walked up behind Alex.

**Alex's POV**

Doflamingo grinned at my question and waved to someone to come up to him, a weird looking guy holding a box came up beside him and looked at me smirking, as I glared at him.

"It's pretty simple really, I have a deal for you" Flamingo said grinning.

"And that is?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"This is Caesar Clown, he is a scientist of mine" he said motioning to the weird looking guy.

"And?" I asked getting a bit inpatient.

"He invented a serum that can turn a persons body into half animal" he explained.

"Good for him, what's the deal?" I asked glaring.

"Inpatient are we? The deal is: you take one of the serums and inject yourself, I'll give you a week to come up with the reverse serum. If you manage to do that then all this is forgotten and I'll leave you alone" he explained grinning like a madman. '_fuck my life, now I have to turn into a bloody animal to get out of this? Great!_' I thought annoyed.

"And if I can't?" I glared at him.

"Fufufufu, then you become mine and do what I tell you" Flamingo said. '_fuck, I don't want that. But Izzy will be able to make that reverse serum, I have no doubt. I have no choice but to agree._'

"Deal!" I said loud and clear, determined to see it through.

"I'm glad, there are three predators that you can choose from, Snake, Shark, and Tiger" Caesar said opening the box for me to choose.

I look at them as Izzy and Zita come up behind me.

"What the fuck did you agree to now?" Izzy asked annoyed from my right.

"I take the serum, come up with a reverse in a week and he'll leave me be" I said shortly.

"And what if you can't, you dimwit, have you thought about that?" Zita asked from my left.

"I believe in Izzy, but if she fails, then I have to do what Flamingo dude says" I answered.

"Idiot!" they both said at the same time.

"Tiger" I said as Caesar takes out a vial with light blue liquid in it and an injection needle.

"Here" he says as I flinch away from the needle.

"There's no going back now kitty, or are you afraid of needles?" Doflamingo asked amused. '_Kitty?! I'll tell you who to call kitty, you bastard_' I mentally shouted.

"Fuck you" I glared at him, as Izzy took the vile and injection needle, getting the blue liquid in the needle. I stepped back, but Zita grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my eyes.

"It's gonna be ok, it's just a needle, it'll be over before you know it" she whispered in my ear softly to calm me down. It worked until Izzy took a hold of my left arm and jabbed the needle in, pushing the liquid inside my vein. I tried to get out by thrashing around but Zita's grip didn't break.

"Alex, calm down, its over the needle's out, your good" Izzy said as Zita let go of me, and I fell to my knees.

Before I could even bark a curse at the girls my body started to hurt, from where that liquid entered my body a burning pain spread through my body, but it was over as soon as it started. A little out of breath I stood up and looked at the girls for an answer to what just happened, but they just looked at me wide eyed.

"What is it, something wrong?" I asked confused, I was totally fine now.

"Alex, you have ears and a tail" Zita said trying to believe what she is seeing.

"And tiger stripes on your skin" Izzy finished as she looked at me like I grew a second head, well apparently only tiger ears, tail and I have tiger stripes on my body, great, just great.

"One week kitten, that's all you got" Doflamingo said and walked off followed by Caesar.

As they disappeared out of sight I looked at myself and indeed on my skin there were tiger stripes, that looked like tattoos, a white tiger's tail reaching down to my ankle that I can move, and as I reach up to my head I find that my normal ears are replaced by soft tiger ones, as I pull on one I let out a hiss '_ow, sensitive, note to self don't touch the ears_' I think then turn to the girls.

"Ok, I'm half white tiger, Izzy I believe in you" I said as I bow to her.

"Idiot, how many times have I told you to don't agree to take any chemicals, what if I can't turn you back?" she asked as she hit me on the head.

"You got us into another stupid mess that could have been avoided, what are we gonna do with you Alex, honestly?" Zita sighed as we walked back to class.

"Stop staring at me or I'll rip your heads off!" I shouted to my classmates as we sat down.

"Interesting" Law said taking my tail in his hand and pulling it, I let out a startled yelp as I took back the tail and hugged it to my chest.

"Don't touch my tail or my ears, they're sensitive" I said pouting.

"I'll keep that in mind" he smirked.

At lunch we gathered around my desk to think of a solution to my problem.

"Ok, so we need to do some blood tests, then we can start from there" Izzy said, as I flinched at the thought of more needles.

"But Alex will protest and probable hurt someone" Zita said as I nodded agreeing '_oh how much I hate needles_'

"Then we'll tie her to the bed, simples" Izzy smirked evilly.

"You sadistic bitch, you are not tying me to a bed just so you can experiment on me, fuck you, I'm not your fucking lab rat!" I shouted as I got up and ran towards the door.

"Kid don't let her escape!" Izzy shouted as Kid caught me before I could leave the classroom.

"Let me go, or I'll bite you" I growled struggling in his grip, I was held facing away from him as he held me over the chest trapping my arms, as he took me back to my desk. "No? suit yourself" I said as I bit his arm, and he instantly let go of me and I made a run for it again. Now I'm being chased around the school, by Izzy, Zita, Kid, Law, Ace, Zoro and a couple of the others. '_fuck my life, side ways, seriously stop chasing me damn it_' I mentally yelled as I ran around a corner, and loosing Ace in the process, but as I turned around Law showed up.

"You know you can't run forever right?" he asked smirking.

"One can always try" I smirked back and started running again. As we ran along a corridor I spotter a door and went into it, only to find it be the Medic club's room '_shit, ah the window_' I thought and went for it but as I was about to jump Law caught me and pinned me to the wall beside it, with my hands above my head as he held my wrist in a tight grip with one hand there, and kept my body still with his, as I faced him.

"That's the end now, no where to run, I caught you" he whispered in my ear smirking.

"Well done, perhaps you want a reward for it?" I asked sarcastically smirking back at him.

"Maybe" he said looking into my eyes, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Alex!" Izzy shouted outside the door, stopping Law just a breath away from my lips. He smirked pulling away as I blushed and held me tight the way Kid did not long ago moving toward the door.

"Now don't bite me, unless you no longer want your head attached to your neck" he whispered in my ear as a shiver ran down my spine, and I frowned. '_joy kill, but what was that, was he seriously going to kiss me?_'

"You found her" Izzy stated grinning as I turned my head away from her in a pout.

"Fine, I wont tie you to a bed but someone needs to hold you down while I take your blood" she said with a sigh.

"I can, I wanna help with the reverse serum anyway" Law said, squeezing me a bit.

"Fine I'll try not to protest too much, but don't use too big needles, you know I can't stand them" I said looking at Izzy as she nodded.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat" I say as we head towards the Home Ec.'s clubroom, Law still holding me. "Um, you can let go now, I wont run away"

"Don't want to" he said amused with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll bite you" I threatened looking up at him as much as I can from my position.

"And what did I say about that?" he whispered in my ear, as I turned back forward pouting, and he chuckled "You only accomplish looking cuter if you pout"

'_what? He thinks I'm cute?_'

_**That's it for now, hope you liked this chapter, cause things are heating up XD, review and tell me what you thought of it XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own One Piece, only Alex, Izzy and Zita**_

**Chapter 4-The reason I'm afraid**

**Alex's POV**

I ate my lunch in silence as I sat by the window in the Home Ec. Room, pouting, cause of the future experiments that Izzy and Law will do on me. '_man, why can't I stay out of trouble for at least a day, seriously? . . . And what was up with Law, saying I'm cute and stuff, probably only teasing me, he can't possibly feel that way. There's no reason pondering over this' _I thought with a frown then smirked '_oh, I've got the perfect revenge for him, and Izzy wont get away with jabbing needles in me either_'

"What are you smirking about?" Law asked sitting down beside me with his own lunch poking my cheek.

"You're the one to talk, I never see you without one" I said looking at him, he just smirked back and started to eat.

In the second half of lunch as everyone finished eating, we moved to the Medic's clubroom, to take my blood, of course Law had to hold me down cause I was moving and thrashing a lot, and in the end I ended up in his lap as he trapped my right arm to my body with his arms so Izzy could take the blood from my left.

"I suggest you stop moving" Law whispered in my ear, as I was moving around a lot on his lap. As I noticed his erection under my butt, I froze.

"Finally, stay like that!" Izzy hissed at me annoyed, taking my blood and pulling out the needle, oblivious to Law's little problem. I smirked and shuffled around a little bit more on Law, making him harder, and he threw me off of him leaving the room in a hurry.

"Serves him right" I said smirking.

"What's up with him?" Ace asked arms crossed as I shrugged.

"Oh, she knows exactly what Trafalgar's problem was" Izzy said smirking at me knowingly. '_damn you to hell with your dirty mind Izzy_' I tough as I stuck my tongue out at her.

Izzy looked at my blood on the microscope jotting things down on a piece of paper. I was testing out my new limbs, and trying to gain control over my tail.

For the rest of lunch Law didn't come back but in class he was there however, and I grinned at him as he smirked back. Other than him playing with my tail and me hissing at him, nothing much happened in the last two of our lessons. We decided to go to my apparent for further tests, and as well as Izzy and Zita, Zoro, Ace, Kid, Sanji, Luffy and Law came as well.

Sanji and Zita went to get ingredients for dinner as Izzy did tests, to see how my ears and tail react, then see if the tiger instincts affect my behaviour.

She lobed a woollen ball at me, and watched what happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm not a freaking house cat you bitch!" I shouted as I threw it back at her.

"Well, her temper's the same." she said scribbling on her clipboard, giggling.

"Fuck you, just…fuck you" I said in a mood.

"Ok, lets see how she reacts to animals, Law you have a dog right? Bring it over" Izzy said as Law brought in Loki.

"Loki!" I shouted running up to him, he reacted the same and started to lick my face. Izzy decided nothing has changed and sat down on the couch by Kid, leaving me to play with Loki. Zita and Sanji came back and started to make dinner for everyone.

**Izzy's POV**

There's nothing seemed to change in her except the ears tail and stripes. '_how will I change her back?_' I thought as I leaned back in the couch relaxing a bit.

Everyone shot up at the loud, animal whine and immediately turned to Alex and the dog. But it looks like Alex was the one to make that noise, as she was sitting on the floor clutching her left tiger ear as Loki looked at her guilty.

"What happened?" Sanji and Zita asked as they came out of the kitchen worried.

"Nothing, Loki just bit my ear while we played" Alex said standing up. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault, don't be so hard on yourself" she said to Loki as she patted his head with her free hand.

"Alex, by any chance, do you understand what he is saying?" I asked fascinated as she nodded.

"He says he is sorry and he didn't mean to, just got carries away. He finds my new scent and limbs interesting" she said and went into the bathroom.

"Hey wait, is your ear ok?" I asked as I ran after her. Her ear was bleeding but I fixed it quickly and we went back to the living room. As she sat down on the floor Loki walked up to her and lay down beside her.

Everyone asked her questions and she answered them. Luffy pulled her tail which she let out a tiger growl to, and bit his hand.

"Serves you right, stop messing with my poor little tail, it got abused enough today as it is" she said and glared at Law who smirked back at her, then her phone rang.

"Brother, oh god, how am I gonna explain this to him?" she said her ears sticking back to her head as she walked into her room. We could clearly hear her shouting with her brother about the whole matter. Law chuckled looking in the direction of her room.

"What's so funny Trafalgar?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Nothing" he said as Alex walked out of her room fuming.

"What got your pants in a twist?" I asked laughing as she sent me a death glare, then looked at Kid, remembering something she ran back to her room, and for a good half an hour didn't come back.

"I think you scared her off Kid" I said giggling beside him.

"No, I think that was you" he said grinning at me.

Luffy ran off into the kitchen as the others chatted amongst themselves. Shortly after Alex came back with her laptop and a wire connected to it and put it down on the low table in front of the couch on the opposite side to us, and went back to her room, only to come out with a clipboard, pen and something black.

She put them on the table and sat down in front of her lap top cross-legged.

"What cha doing?" I asked eyeing her as she plugged a small chip into her laptop.

"You'll see" she said and started to type. Law and Ace moved to either side of her watching her work, Law on her left and Ace on her right.

Not even 15 minutes passed as she pulled the chip out and took the black thin in her hand. Which now I can see is a little bat. She opened up it's stomach and put the chip in closing it again.

"This is Miki, the little thing I've been working on, I finally finished it" she held him up happily.

"Oh yea, you did say something about making a robot" I said remembering as the others eyed the little black thing in awe.

"So does it work?" Kid asked with the curiosity of a child's.

"We'll see, I need to run a few tests before I can say anything" Alex said as she pressed something on her lap top and the little black robot bat came to life, it looked around the room then crawled up to Alex.

"Hello little one, your name is Miki, do you remember your program?" she asked as it nodded. "Good then say something, let us hear your voice"

"A-ALEX" Miki said sounding a lot robotic.

"It's ok get used to your voice, I'm gonna run some test on you to make sure your ok" Alex said as she plugged the wire connecting to the lap top into Miki's back between his shoulder blades.

"Ok, I hope I'm fine, but I'm not worried, your a good mechanic, mother" Miki said now sounding less mechanic.

"Its ok, you don't have to call me that, just Alex is fine" she said taking the clipboard and pen.

"But I want to" Miki said as Alex giggled and nodded.

"Ok, now, try out your body, try to fly" she said as Miki moved his body then extended his winds and started to fly, he hovered a bit then landed back on the table as Alex jotted some notes down.

"Can you see properly?" she asked looking at his amber orange eyes.

"Yes, in colour" Miki replied, Alex asked a few more questions checking her lap top once in a while.

She suddenly stood up and ran to her room, ordering Miki to stay there and don't speak.

Five minutes later she came back with a red little thing and a bleeding finger on her left hand, she sat back down and let Law take care of her finger while she put the little red collar on Miki's neck with her right hand.

"What's that for?" Kid asked trying to hide his fascination.

"It's magnetic, it's to keep Miki stable, all the technology around him is messing with his brain, and now this collar helps him." she answered as she got her hand back from Law.

We ate dinner and Alex called her brother again to tell him about Miki, and this time there was no shouting and she came out of her room smiling with Miki on her shoulder.

"You know, if we fail to make the reverse serum, you'd have to obey that flamingo" I said as Alex sat back down between Law and Ace.

"If that happens then I'll just have to offer him another deal that will get me out of this mess, simples" she said smiling.

"It isn't that easy, he rules the underworld, when you get tangled in his web there is no way out" Ace said as he put his chin on her shoulder looking up at her worried.

"Then I'll just cut the web. Look I believe in you two to turn me back so there's nothing to worry about" she said smiling patting Ace's head.

"But I like you like this, you look cool" Luffy said which earned him a smack on the head from Zita.

"It may be cool but if she doest turn back she's trapped!" Zita snapped at him.

"We'll think about what to do next tomorrow" Alex said yawning and laid her head on the table as Ace sat up straight.

"OK, everyone get your ass's back home, she needs a good rest, there's long day ahead of her tomorrow" I said smirking as everyone stood up.

"Great, more needles" Alex mumbled as we all left.

We all started walking home going separate ways, but Kid was going the same way as I.

"What? You live that way too?" I asked smirking which he returned.

"Yep. Why, don't you like my company?" he asked as he winked at me.

"You took a liking to me big boy? Sorry to say, but I'm not interested." I said smirking and walking ahead of him, but he quickly caught up.

"Then I'll just have to change that wont I?" he asked as we reached our apartment complex and walked in.

"You don't even know me" I said walking up the stairs to the third floor.

"I know that you're a feisty one, and you want me as much as I want you" he whispered in my ear as we got to the end of the staircase and into the hallway.

"Oh rally, and how do you know that?" I asked back.

"I can see it in your eyes" he again whispered as we reached his door, mine being the one two doors down.

"Why don't you confirm it then?" I asked close to his ear as he pulled me into his apartment, locking the door behind him and pushing me up against the wall as he crashed his lips to mine in a heat of passion. As our lips moved together, he traced his tongue on by bottom lip asking for entrance as I quickly gave it to him, opening my mouth as he pushed his tongue in exploring the insides and we fought for dominance with our tongues which he eventually won. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, he moved me toward what I presume to be his bedroom, not breaking the kiss, he laid me down on his bed, towering over me as we broke apart gasping for air, he moved down my neck kissing, licking and biting all the way down to my collar bone, as I moaned in pleasure.

"You like that huh?" he asked in a low dare I say it sexy voice that just turned me on even more.

"Mmmm, don't stop" I moaned as he nibbled on my neck.

**Zita's POV**

As we went home I discovered that both Zoro and Sanji live in the same apartment building as me.

"Good night boys" I called to them as I opened my door.

"Night Zita" Zoro said smiling from the door next to mine as I smiled back.

"Good night, Zita-chan" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes from opposite me, but I just glared at him warning him about his behaviour towards me, and walked in locking the door behind me. '_today sure was an event full day, wonder what tomorrow brings?_'

**Alex's POV**

In the morning I met up with Law and went to school together, but with a bit of teasing, him joking about needles, and me about his little problem I caused yesterday.

"I'll get you back for that soon enough" he said smirking.

"Love to see you try" I smirked back as we entered our classroom.

"Izzy…" I said going up to her but stopped as I caught her scent, and it was mixed with Kid's. I smirked at her knowingly and sat down.

"What was that?" she came up to me asking arms crossed.

"Oh nothing. Are you tired? You didn't have much sleep last night did you? Distracted I presume?" I asked smirking as she huffed and smiled as I caught onto what must have went down last night after she and Kid left.

"Don't be too curious" she said sitting down.

"Morning. What's up?" Zita asked as I stood up and whispered in her ear.

'Kid and Izzy did it, and before you ask how I know that, it's her scent, it's mixed with his' I whispered as she smirked.

'I knew it would be a matter of time, they have that spark between them' she whispered back, as we smirked looking at Izzy then at Kid.

"What's their problem?" Kid asked Izzy annoyed.

"Ignore them" Izzy replied leaning back in her chair.

Instead of classes we went to the Medic's clubroom to do more tests and try to solve the DNA puzzle.

Law took samples of my skin, from the normal one and where the stripes are. He said it wasn't like a tattoo at all, but the skin there was naturally like that. He also looked at my tail, properly not just playing with it. Meanwhile Izzy was working on my blood mixing it with chemicals to try and reverse the tiger side of my DNA.

This took them, both period one and two, so now it's break and the others came over.

"Alex, I need some more of your blood" Izzy said as I flinched, my tiger ears sticking down in fear.

"I'm going to the loo, bye" I said and made run for it.

"Oh no you don't" she said as she sprinted after me, only this time I couldn't get out of the room and got trapped. "It's only a needle, fucking get over it already!" she hissed as Law held me down, this time I lay on one of the beds as he sat on my lap to keep my legs from moving and held down my arms with his hand as Izzy took the blood.

"There, done" she said and pulled the needle out, and went back to her experiments.

"Stupid needle" I mumbled frowning. Law got off me and I curled up in a ball, as he sat back down next to me.

"Are you really that afraid of it?" he asked concerned.

"No, I love it" I growled back sarcastically.

"What's the story behind it?" he asked as I turned to my back and looked up at him.

"It's a story that you don't want to know" I said with a sad expression.

"Ok, I wont force you to tell me, but I would like to know, and I hope you do tell" he said getting up and walking back to his work.

'_he cares_' I thought as I looked at him walk away. '_maybe…maybe I'll tell him…some time_' I decided I needed so me air so I left and went up to the roof top as third period started.

**Law's POV**

"Hey Trafalgar, where's Alex?" Izzy asked as I turned to face her.

"Don't know, must have gone for a walk or something, she looked a bit shaken up" I answered as she looked more annoyed by the second.

"Go and find her" she said as I stood up.

"Look here miss Izzy, you better not order me around cause I'll fucking kill you. You may be her friend and she asked you to make the reverse serum, but as far as I know I'm the president of the Medic club and so you are to listen to what I say and not the other way around. I'm helping you only for her sake so don't push it." I said glaring at her as she stepped back frowning.

"Fine, whatever, but I need her here and cant leave that" she said pointing at her work.

"Just this once, and there wont be a next time" I said coldly, but left to go find Alex.

I looked around, then went up to the rooftop. '_she might be here, its quiet and she looked as if she needed that_' I thought opening the door. I found Alex sitting by the edge, by the fence, hugging her knees. As I walk up to her, her left tiger ear twitches.

"It happened when I was 4, that incident" she said as I sat dawn beside her, she made no move to protest so I asked.

"Is that when your fear was triggered?" I asked looking at her, as she nodded, staring up at the sky.

"Me and brother were playing at a park that day, just the two of us, as always" she said closing her eyes.

"What about your parents?" I asked curiosity rising in me.

"Mother died when I was born and father left us shortly after, so I was raised by brother" she said opening her eyes to look back up.

"I'm sorry" I said, I know what it feels like to be left alone.

"On our way home, I spotted a stray dog and ran after it, into a forest, and got separated from Shanks. When I realized, it was too late, he never found me, instead a man with creepy eyes. He took me, saying that he'll help me find my brother" she said sadly "Should never trust strangers, brother always told me. Well, I definitely learned that the hard way. After he took me to his house he locked me up in his basement, and turned out he was a crazy scientist. He did a lot of experiments on me, never cutting my skin, but using needles to inject chemicals in to my body. They always burned and my body felt like it was on fire. That went on for a couple of weeks, until brother found me. The man died from being injected by his own chemicals, and I was free again. From that day on, Shanks likes to keep an eye on me, but I always get into trouble regardless. I'm scared of needles, cause it always reminds me of that incident and I remember the burning feeling in my body and the man with the scary eyes." she finished and hid her face in her knees as to not show that she's upset.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly as I pulled her close and hugged her.

"Don't be, it was my own stupid fault" she whispered hugging me back. '_I can't believe she had to go through such thing at such a young age, no wonder she's terrified_'

_**Hi guys it's me the author, so a lot of thing happened in this chapter, kind of, well, you got to know a part of Alex's past, I'm so sorry Alex, I couldn't help but to give you such a past X'( **_

_**So anyway review and tell me what you think XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own One Piece, only Alex, Izzy and Zita**_

**Chapter 5-A little outing**

**Law's POV**

I was quite surprised that Alex told me about her past and so soon.

We hugged for a while till she calmed down enough.

"Are you ok now?" I asked as I stroked her hair, her ears no longer sticking back to her head, which I guess is a sign that she's no longer upset.

"Thank you, but don't tell anyone, only brother and the girls know what happened back then" she said quietly as she lifted her head to look up at me "and I prefer if people don't know this"

"I wont tell, you can trust me" I said smiling warmly at her.

"Haha, so you can actually smile, not just smirk" she said amused as she sat up beside me.

"Way to ruin the moment Alex" I said smirking at her.

"That's the smirk I know so well, and if you want a moment then you'd have to work harder for it" she said sticking her tongue out and standing up offering a hand.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked smirking as I took her hand and stood up.

"Maybe" she winked at me then walked through the door that leads to the stairs down from the rooftop. I chuckled and went after her.

**Alex's POV **

After we went back to the Medic club's room and Izzy taking more blood, I took a little nap, until the bell for lunch sounded and Luffy came in shouting.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep here!" I shouted at him as he stepped back in surprise.

"Sorry, why are you sleeping?" he asked as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Cause I'm tired, I had to do a lot of things yesterday, one being; sending Miki to fly off to where Shanks is, it was a bother, why does he want to see him in person anyway, was a nightmare uploading a map in Miki's program" I explained.

"After we eat I want to fight you" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine" I said getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yey, lets go eat" Luffy shouted as he grabbed my wrist and ran out of the room dragging me along to the Home Ec.'s room, after lunch he then dragged me into the Kung Fu clubroom, the others following as they wanted to see the fight.

"Ready?" I asked as we took our fighting stance.

"Ready!" he said and we charged at each other. Throwing punches, kicks, blocking and dodging. Our fight was fun we both have our own unique style of fighting. I depend on my acrobatic skills as I jump around a lot doing flips to dodge and use them to put more force into my blows.

We stand a few meters from each other out of breath and staring at each other grinning like mad.

"You got better Luffy, this was fun" I said straitening up and smiling at him.

"You too, your very strong" he said doing the same.

"I wasn't just fooling around for the past few years, we trained a lot, so don't underestimate us" I said indicating to Izzy and Zita as well.

For the last two lessons of the day I was allowed to go back to class as neither Law or Izzy needed my help. But unfortunately I had to stay behind with the two to do more experiments.

"Argh, it's not reacting!" Izzy yelled in annoyance as one more of her experiments failed.

"Hey, it's ok, you'll get it in the end I'm sure" I tried to reassure her, but she sent me death glare and got back to work.

"Hey Law, what are you doing?" I asked looking over his shoulder. School has ended a good hour ago and them two have been working on the reverse serum since, and I am bored.

"Alex we're working on your cure, try to entertain yourself somehow" he said never looking away from the microscope in front of him. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, but pulled out my sketch book and pencil and started drawing.

I decided to draw a motorbike in life like tone, and is almost done.

"What are you drawing?" Law asked leaned over to see.

"A motorbike" I answered showing him the drawing.

"Wow" he sat down beside me on the bed taking the sketch book in hand and looking at it in awe.

"Your amazing, it looks so realistic" he said smiling.

"Yey, your smiling again" I said happily, poking his cheek as he smirked "And now you just ruined it"

"What, don't you like my smirk?" he asked amused.

"It's not that, I just want to see more of your different expressions, plus I like seeing you smile" I explained smiling.

"Why thank you, but you'll have to work harder for it" he repeated what I said back at lunch time.

"Is that challenge?" I asked smirking.

"Maybe" he said as he winked at me, like I did to him before.

"Haha, fair enough" I said laughing when I noticed the lack of Izzy in the room "Where'd Izzy go?"

"She went home. Dint you hear her say goodbye?" he asked.

"Um, no. When did she leave?" I asked embarrassed '_she left and I didn't notice, some friend I am_' I thought sweat dropping.

"10 minutes ago" he replied as he gave me back my sketch book.

"I guess she got tired or irritated" I said putting the book back into my bag as Law got his.

"Lets go home it's already seven o'clock" he said walking toward the door.

"I zoned out for that long?" I wondered as he chuckled and we left the school grounds.

"We will turn you back, although you look hot with those ears and the tail" Law whispered the last part in my ear as we walked down the street that leads to the apartment complex we live in.

"Your into that kind of shit?" I asked in disbelief as he smirked at me '_there we go with the teasing again_'

"Only on you" he said as he winked at me, as I felt my cheeks heating up '_don't tell me I'm blushing at what he said_' I thought in disbelief as we entered the building and went up the stairs.

"W-what ever" I said turning my head away from him as he chuckled. We reached the third floor and went to our doors.

"Goodnight Tora-chan" Law whispered in my ear as he pulled on my tail, but before I could hit him he dodged and went into his apartment. (Tora=tiger in Japanese)

"Fuck you Law!" I shouted at his door annoyed.

"I'm sure you'd love to" I herd him say from the other side. '_oh that little…_' I thought as my patience was running thin, then my phone rang.

"Hey Shanks, what's up?" I greeted him and went into my own home.

**Law's POV**

'_today sure was fun, Alex is easy to tease, though I have to admit she does look rather sexy with those tiger limbs and the stripes_' I thought smirking.

After I gave Loki his dinner I took a shower and started reading a medic book. I lost track of time and ended up finishing the book at midnight. '_I should really stop doing that_' I thought and went to bed.

The next day was a Saturday so there was no school, instead I went over to Alex's place.

"What do you want Law, its like ten in the morning, and a weekend" she said sleepily at the door, still in her pj's that consisted of baggy long pants and an oversized t-shirt, and holding her pillow as her ears were drawn down in tiredness. '_cute_'

"Exactly, its ten, you should have be up long ago" I said amused.

"Well mister early bird as you can see I'm not a morning person, I like to sleep in whenever I can so go home" she said annoyed as I robbed her precious sleep.

"Nope, I wanna hang out" I smirked at her.

"If I let you in will you let me go back to sleep for another hour?" she asked with a big yawn.

"I might"

"What kind of an answer is that?! Seriously answer me straight damn it" she snapped. "Great, now I'm not even tired anymore" she pouted.

"Then you'll let me in?" I asked chuckling.

She shook her head in disapproval but walked back inside leaving the door open so I walked in and closed it behind me.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked sitting down on the sofa as she went to the bathroom.

"Actually I was thinking about getting the parts for the motorbike. I need to go to the next town though, I'm guessing your coming with?" she shouted back.

"Yep" I said happily.

"The list is on the kitchen counter, could you make sure that all the papers are together and the address of the shop? I'm going to take a shower, be out in a bit" she said and closed the bathroom door as I herd the shower running.

I went in the kitchen and found three pages of parts listed on notebook paper and the address scribbled onto a little note, I brought them back to the living room with me and sat back down waiting for Alex.

It didn't take long for her to finish, she slipped into her room and got dressed, did her hair and make up and joined me in the living room.

"Ready? We can get some breakfast on the way" she said smiling. She wore black jeans that faded to light grey at the bottom, a graphic white t-shirt that says love in giant letters on it taking up the whole front, dark red zip up hoodie that she folded up to the elbows of, maroon ankle boots and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Looking good" I commented smirking as she grabbed her messenger bag and putting the paper in it along with her wallet and some other stuff.

"I can say the same to you" she smirked. I wore dark grey jeans, a dark blue graphic t-shirt with a black jacket over it, and black ankle boots.

I grabbed some stuff from home and we left for the train.

We got to the next town in ten minutes.

"We should eat first" she said and dragged me off toward a take away.

After we got our food we went to a nearby park to eat it.

"You know this is fun, I was planning to call the girls, Ace or Luffy to help me, but you're more fun" she grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my company" I said smirking as I took a bite of my food.

"If I were to bring the girls with me, they'll just drag me off shopping to the other side of town wasting my time, and if I brought Luffy he'd nag me about being bored or hungry, or both, and don't even get me started about Ace, got that boy is a nightmare." she said as I sweat dropped. '_and here I thought she meant something else, well I can make it into that_' I thought smirking.

As we finished eating Alex pulled out the address and typed it into her phone's GPS app.

"Let me take that, we don't want to get lost now do we?" I teased as she frowned but obeyed.

"I'm not that bad, at least I can follow a straight line, not like a certain green hared swordsman" she pouted which to I just chuckled. '_yep definitely cute when pouting_' I mentally mused then following the directions we found the shop_; '_Galley-La Company' which is actually a giant supermarket looking place with different sections for different things, from car parts all the way to aeroplane parts, you can buy it all, and there are two floors.

Alex seems to know her way around this place and took the lead going to the second floor.

"Yo, Paulie, what's up? Long time no see huh?" Alex greeted a blond man with ski type goggles on his forehead as we walked into the motorbike section.

"Alex! Hey little girl, how's it going?" he asked back.

"Awesome, new school and new trouble" she said grinning.

"I can see that" he laughed as he tugged at her right ear, she let out a warning growl and he immediately let go "Sensitive, eh?"

'_don't touch her_' I found my self thinking as I glared at the man.

"Who's this?" Paulie asked looking at me "Your boyfriend?"

"No no, just a good friend of mine, his name's Law. Law, Paulie, Paulie, Law" she said introducing us as we shook hands, squeezing it tightly as we glared at each other.

"Hey, he's cool, leave him be, seriously your like an overprotective brother sometimes. Anyway how's Iceburg?" she asked stepping between us.

"Iceburg-san? He's fine still running the company, he misses you a lot, keeps crying about the lack of your presence after he sees a girl with red hair" Paulie said laughing.

"Really? I have to go and see him then, but after this. We cam here cause I need parts for a motorbike, can you help?" Alex asked amused.

"Of course, do you have a list?" he asked as she pulled out her list from her bag and handed it to him.

"I need all those" Alex said smiling.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff, expensive too" he commented eyeing the list.

"I know, and I have the money. I won a bet with my brother so he had to pay me, a lot" she smirked.

"Shanks? You are one evil little girl you know that?" he asked sweat dropping.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl, quit calling me that" she huffed frowning.

"I bet you haven't even had your first kiss, still as innocent as ever" he said teasingly. '_first kiss huh, I might just help her with that_' I thought smirking.

"Shut up, it's none of your business, and when you have _Izzy and Zita_ as best friends, your innocence dies a slow and painful death" she said, '_what interesting way to put it_'

"Oh god, they corrupted you" he said in mock panic.

"Lets just get on with the list" she said shaking her head but smiling all the same.

"Kay, I'll have it all picked out in a few hours. Where do you want us to send it to?" he asked going behind the counter as we walked in front of it.

"To the school, Sabaody college, Engineering clubroom" she said as he typed in something on his computer.

"Alright, it should arrive on Monday, that ok?" he asked as he looked back up at her.

"Yep, oh and can I give you a note to put on the delivery?" she asked as he nodded handing her a small note and pen, she scribbled down something and gave it to him.

He laughed as he read it out loud " 'Don't fucking touch this or I'll kill you. Love Alex.' You sure know how to keep people away from your stuff alright" he said chuckling.

"Ok, put that on it and send it, I trust you that everything will be there that is on the list. Now we're going to go see Iceburg, later Paulie, was nice seeing you again" she said as we said our goodbyes and went to find this Iceburg guy's office. After asking around a lot we finally found it.

She casually opened the door and walked in with me behind her.

"Iceburg" she greeted him happily.

As he looked up tears swelled in his eyes as he recognized her, he quickly got up from his desk and ran to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Alex, I missed you, my favourite student" he said crying. '_ah, so I guess he's the guy who taught Alex mechanics_'

"Aw, its ok old man, I came here for motorbike parts, Paulie is already on it. How are you?" she asked as he let her go and finally stopped crying.

"I'm good, you? How's your new school, oh, I guess you already got into trouble" he said lightly touching her tiger ears, she didn't hiss at him but smiled.

"Yep, in the first hour I got there, but the school is awesome and I met new people, this is Law, Law this is Iceburg, my mechanics teacher" she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" I said as we shook hands and the same thing happened as with Paulie.

"Don't hurt her" he said warningly.

"He wont, now leave him be. Where's Franky, is he still around here?" she asked changing the subject.

"He should be around somewhere, but never mind that perverted idiot, lets talk" Iceburg said as he pulled her into one of the chairs in front of his desk and motioned me to sit in the other as he sat on the edge of his desk.

We talked for an hour or so about all kinds of stuff, Alex mentioned Miki, and Iceburg mentioned something about her leaving a couple of years ago to go study Kendo and how she betrayed him by that, to which she laughed and said he's over reacting.

We also met Franky, who is quite the character, going around in swim shorts and a Hawaii shirt, then we had a half an hour conversation with him too.

We ended up having lunch with Iceburg and some others Alex knows from the Galley-La Company, and more conversing.

By the time they let us leave it was the late afternoon and we were exhausted and went home.

"Damn, they can sure talk a lot, forgot that about Iceburg, sorry" she said as we walked down the street to our apartment complex.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it. I got to meet people from your past, and I got to know you a little better" I said smiling as she smiled back sweetly. '_even cuter than her pouting face_'

"I'm glad. I had a fun day with you too, thanks" she said as she kissed me on the cheek then ran ahead.

"Hey, you can't do that and run away" I yelled after her and ran. She looked back laughing and I couldn't help but do the same. We got to our apartments and she invited me in for dinner which I happily accepted, and brought Loki over as well.

_**The author here, this chapter is done and I had fun writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it too, and review and tell me your opinion XD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own One Piece, only Alex, Izzy and Zita**_

**Chapter 6-My feeling toward you**

**Alex's POV**

Today was so much fun, meeting up with Iceburg and the others again, being with Law was fun too.

We ate dinner that we made together, or rather he banned me from the kitchen cause I burnet it, but it was delicious, I didn't know he could cook, well you know what they say, you learn something new everyday.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked as we sat on the couch and Loki by our feet.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked laying back and looking at me.

"Hm, something with action and fighting" I said in thought then got up to look at my DVDs.

"Action and fighting huh? And here I thought you'd go for a vampire romance" Law teased as he came up behind me.

"Well sorry for not being your typical girly bitch. I like my action and you can do nothing about it" I said grinning at him as I turned around.

"Not that I want to, I like you as you are" he said smirking.

"W-what ever" I said as I turned back around to pick a movie, slightly blushing. '_why does he do that? Making me blush all the time?_'

"Lets watch that one" he said and pulled out a DVD.

"Which one is it?" I asked following him back to the TV, as he put it in and handed me the cover.

"Fast and Furious, the Tokyo Drift one? Ok lets watch it" I said as I put the cover on the table and sat back down on the couch Law sitting down beside me.

"Lol, I tried drifting once, crashed Shanks' car and he was furious" I laughed as I remembered.

"You can drive?" he asked amused.

"Nope, I just wanted to try it cause it looked cool in the film" I said grinning as he laughed. "Hey don't laugh, I'd like to see you doing that and without crashing"

"I can, I have a licence" he smirked at me.

"No way, but where's your car?" I smiled.

"Don't need one at the moment, I walk to school so" he said.

"I guess" I turned back to the movie.

"What about you though, making a motorbike, I presume you can drive it too?" he asked curiously.

"Yea that's right" I said smirking. "Argh, that guys accent is annoying or what?"

"Haha, do you comment on these things all the time?" he asked amused.

"No but its annoying, oh and I'm not that bad, Izzy is the one that usually comments on everything, from acting to the way it is filmed as she took film studies in high school she knows a few stuff and comments on them, now that is annoying" I said looking at him, he just chuckled in response and we got on with watching the movie.

In the process though I got very tired and unconsciously leaned my head against Law's shoulder, and we soon both drifted to sleep on the couch using each other as life pillows.

**Law's POV**

I woke up in the morning, only to find myself laying on Alex's couch with her leaning on my shoulder. '_I guess we fell asleep_' I thought as I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Mhmm" Alex hummed waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I said smirking.

"Law what are you doing in my bed?" she asked still half asleep.

"We're not in your bed, but if you want to-" I said but she cut me off.

"No" Alex sat up "We must have fell asleep, what's the time?"

"Nine in the morning" I answered looking at my phone.

"Too early" she said and laid back down.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep" I said as I poked her cheek, she growled in protest and bit my finger. "Now that's not very nice" I said pulling at her cheeks.

"Then let me sleep, be a good human pillow and stay still" she said annoyed and snuggled up to my shoulder again. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap, her head resting there.

"Your not a morning person are you?" I smirked looking at her as she looked up at me pouting then smiled.

"This is actually more comfy" she closed her eyes.

"Don't mind me" I said sarcastically.

"I don't" she giggled.

"Your not even tired anymore are you?" I said poking her cheeks, as she opened her right eye and smirked.

"You found me out Dr Law" she grinned, opening both eyes and poking my stomach.

"Your weird" I laughed.

"I thought you liked me" she said poking my cheek.

"Maybe I do, what do you think?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"I think your weird too, but I like that" she said and turned to the side smiling.

"You do huh?" I said as I pulled her up so she's sat on my lap.

"Lets not replay the events of last time we were in this position" she laughed.

"I said I'll get you back for that, didn't I?" I smirked looking into her eyes.

"And I said I'd like to see you try" she smirked back.

"Heh, deal" I said pulling her head closer with my right hand and pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss. Few seconds of shock later she kissed back and I deepened the kiss as our lips moved together in sync.

As we broke apart for air, she looked at me blushing as I smiled at her.

"You look even cuter like this" I said softly stroking her cheek with my thumb as she blushed even more.

"You know…you're the first one that I let in, the first to know so much about me, other than the girls and Shanks, I like to keep my distance from people…but you, your different, you tore the wall down that I put up, why is that I feel so safe when I'm with you?" she quietly asked looking into my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked softly.

"Love…" she smiled "I love you" she said then hugged me as I hugged her back.

"I love you too" I whispered as she let go and I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

We spent the rest of the day together, went to the nearby park to walk Loki and talked about our childhood, how she met Izzy and Zita when she was 6 and grew up together, and all the trouble they got into, I talked about my parents being murdered when I was 10 and being taken care of by Nico Robin, my mum's best friend, and all the trouble that I got into.

Monday came and we went to school as usual, I announced that Alex is mine and everyone to keep away from her unless they want trouble with me.

Izzy and me took off classes again to work on the reverse serum. This went on for another two days, in which Kid declared Izzy to be his and that he'll break anyone's neck that tries anything with her, so I guess the only one single from the three girls is Zita.

Alex got the motorbike parts and have been working hard on it, she puts on a jumpsuit but ties the sleeves at her waist wearing a t-shirt and putting her hear up in a pony tail, she looks really cute like that and with the tiger limbs too.

We made a progress with the serum, but it only works for five minutes then Alex turns back to half tiger again, its not strong enough, and we only have two days left to figure it out.

**Zita's POV**

Izzy and Law have been working hard to make the reverse serum, but its still not complete. I've been busy with club activities, as I'm in Home Ec., Archery and Art. I have a lot to do, the Art club's president; Basil Hawkins wants us to each do a big painting and I've been busy with that. I decided to paint a samurai, of course I first needed a picture so I asked Zoro to be my model, I dressed him up in the traditional samurai outfit and took a few pictures like that. He looks good in the outfit, and I also made him wear a kimono and took pictures like that too. I want to paint him, because of his unique green hair the paintings would be interesting, I'm happy that he doesn't mind, although he keeps fighting with Sanji about the stupidest things, like one time they fought because I made a bento for Zoro as a thanks for modelling and Sanji got angry, it was quite funny to be fair.

I'm nearly done with the painting though, I chose the one where Zoro is holding a sword in a battle pose in the rain, yea I managed to drag him out in the rain and get the pictures X)

Now that I think about it he's been coming to check how the painting's going a lot.

"Zita, how long until you finish your painting? I want to put everyone's work up in the school's gallery" Hawkins said as he came up behind me as I added some strokes with my brush.

"Not long, I'm nearly finished. When do you need it handed in by?" I asked not looking at him but focusing on painting.

"Finish it by tomorrow" he said then as I nodded walked away.

It is a Wednesday so club activities in the afternoon. Zoro came in during period five to see how I'm doing.

"Hey, how's it going with the painting?" Zoro asked from behind.

"Almost done, in fact another brush stroke…and…here we go, finished" I said as I made the finishing touches and stood up to look at it from a distance.

"Wow, it looks amazing, your very skilled" he said smiling.

"Thanks, its gonna be put up in the school gallery with everyone else's" I said blushing a little.

"That's awesome, I bet yours is the best" he said grinning at me, he is in his kendo uniform still.

"You came from practice?" I asked as he nodded "Seeing as I'm finished here, how about I make something yummy after I clear up my mess?" I asked smiling at him.

"Don't push yourself too much" he said in concern.

"Aww, don't worry, its no problem, I still haven't thanked you properly for being the model for me" I said as I picked up all my dirty brushes, water and paint pallet and went to the sink to wash them up.

"But you already thanked me with that bento didn't you?" he asked following me.

"Yea but I feel like I should do more" I said rinsing my brushes.

"You really don't have to" he said.

"I want to" I smiled at him and put my stuff away "Lets go" I said and pulled him along to the Home Ec.'s clubroom.

I made some cookies as a light snack and we went up to the rooftop to eat them, as Sanji was bugging me.

"Ah, its so nice and quiet up here, don't you think?" I asked him as I took a bite from a cookie.

"It is, and these cookies are delicious" he smiles at me as we sat by the fence.

"Thank you" I smiled back. Finishing my cookie I laid back on the floor to look at the sky, it was good weather today, blue sky and a few white clouds.

"Did Alex go to any of the Kendo club trainings?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"No, she's busy with the Engineering club I think, she should come to practice though, I want to see what she can do, being taught by Hawk Eye, she must be good" he said.

"She is, but you wont see her until she finishes that motorbike. She has the tendency to only focus on one thing when she starts something big, totally ignoring the others, so wait till she finishes" I said smiling.

"Ok, what about you, do you fight with any blade?" he asked leaning back on the floor beside me.

"No, I do archery" I said.

"I'd like to see you practice" he said looking at me.

"Maybe you can, later. Usopp said I have a good eye for it, I hit the target head on, so he moved me onto the next level, the moving targets, where the target board is moved around by a machine, I haven't tried it yet, it should be fun" I said grinning.

A few more minutes of laying on the ground later we went to the Archery club's room and Usopp showed me the moving targets, after a few tries I hit it bulls eye, the people in the club, including Usopp and Zoro just looked at me wide eyed.

"Y-your amazing, so much precision and grace, you are now the vice president" Usopp said shaking my hand as everyone cheered.

"Um, thanks I guess" I said smiling.

"Well done Zita, that shot was amazing" Zoro said hugged me from behind.

"Haha, thank you Zoro" I laughed turning around and hugging him back.

After school I told the girls bout my new position in the Archery club and the painting, they congratulated me and we all went home on separate ways.

"Where's Sanji, he usually goes home with us?" I asked as me and Zoro walked home.

"Don't know, stupid love-cook probably flirting with some women" he said.

"You don't really get along do you?" I asked sweat dropping.

"I've known him since first school, he's always been like that, I guess he never changes. But we do get along on rare occasions, the D brothers got us a little closer than before, now we don't hate each other so much" he said.

"Luffy and Ace? What's the story?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You interested?" he asked looking at me as I nodded smiling at him. "Long story short, the four of us got into big trouble with a gang, and were attacked, we fought side by side and working together beat them all, since then we king of watch each other's backs" he explained.

"That's awesome, true friendship, like me and the girls. We get into a lot of fights, and every one of them gets us closer together, we're practically like sisters now" I said smiling as he smiled back.

I invited him for dinner and we talked about random stuff while watching a film about samurais.

**Alex's POV**

I finally started to work on my motorbike. Kid shouted at me cause of the note I left on it, but I just laughed at it as he got more angry, in the end Killer had to keep him from attacking me.

It's been going quite nicely, and I've been working hard, I should probably attend Kendo practice too but I just get too caught up with this and before I know it there is no time.

After school Law always picks me up from club, then we go home together, holding hands, I really like the feeling, and I do love him, more and more every day. So this is what brother was talking about, that warm feeling when you love someone and they love you back.

He came over today as well and after dinner, brother called me, I told him about my relationship with Law a few days back and he likes to talk to him.

'So everything's going fine in school?' Shanks asked through the phone.

"Yea, Izzy and Law are nearly finished with the reverse serum and I'm working on my bike" I said into the phone happily as I sat beside Law on the couch.

'Good to hear, as long as you don't get into any more trouble' he said as I laugh ' Not funny, you should be more careful, you could have avoided this one if you followed a map properly' he said now laughing too.

"Hey, I got confused" I pouted as Law smirked at me and poked my cheek.

'Yea, you get confused a lot' Shanks said still laughing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said seriously as Law stopped poking me and listened.

'Sure, what is it?' brother asked serious now.

"How did mother die?" I asked looking down.

'She died giving birth to you, you know that so why ask?' he said softly.

"Yea but how did she die?" I pressed.

'She was ill and couldn't hold on anymore' he said with a sad tone.

"That's not what happened though is it?" I asked "Mother was a strong woman, she never got ill. The scar above my heart, is the reason mother died"

'How do you know that?' Shanks asked shocked.

"Before I came here I found an old diary that was under your bed, it was your old one from back then" I said still looking down.

'Sigh, I guess there's no need to keep it from you any more is there? I'll tell you. When you were born, you were diagnosed with heart failure and needed a new heart, but there weren't any so mother gave you her heart, and saved your life giving hers up' Shanks explained.

"I see, mother gave me her life" I said clutching the fabric above my heart.

'She loved you so much Alex, she wanted a good life for you' he said.

"What happened to dad?" I asked.

'He loved you too but loved mother more' he said his voice suddenly going darker 'He hated you for taking his beloved wife away from him, so he attempted to kill you' he said.

"Then those scars on your eye…" I said.

'Yea, I stopped him and protected you, he went to jail, but was released five years later, and mover far away' he said hate clearly showing in his voice.

"He tried to kill me" I whispered.

'Alex, I wont let him near you ever again so don't worry about him ok?' Shanks asked sounding a bit happier now.

"Ok, I love you brother" I said smiling.

'Love you too little sis' he said warmly.

"Talk to you later, kay?" I asked.

'Ok, take care, bye' he said.

"Bye" I smiled and put the phone down, as I looked at Law he suddenly hugged me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked hugging him back.

"I wont let anyone hurt you ever again, I'll protect you" he said as he let go and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you Law" I smiled at him and our lips touched in a soft passionate kiss, as to seal the promise.

_**Hey there, so Law and Alex got together and it looks like there's something between Zita and Zoro too. But right now is the quiet before the storm as they say so keep reading and review XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own One Piece, only Alex, Izzy and Zita**_

_**Sorry for the late update I had stuff going on yesterday :P but enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 7-The end of the deal**

**Alex's POV**

Today is the deadline for the reverse serum and the day Doflamingo will be coming to see if we succeeded or not. We all shifted around school nervously as we waited, well mainly the others, the girls, me and our boys were pretty calm, I believe in Izzy and Law.

As lunch came so did the Donquioxte family.

"Hello kitty, good to see you" Doflamingo grinned, as me, the girls, Law, Kid, Zoro, Ace and Luffy stood in front of him in the school front yard.

"I can't exactly say the same. The deal we made. If we came up with the reverse serum you leave me be" I said arms crossed.

"Yes, but it doesn't look like you turned back at all" he said his grin widening.

"We have the reverse, I just wanted to turn back in front of you, to make it clear that I won our deal" I said smirking.

"Fufufufu, lets see it then" he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

As Law took a hold of me Izzy injected the reverse serum into my left arm. The effect was the same as the first time, my body felt like on fire and agony washed over me, but it disappeared instantly. As I checked for the tiger appendages I found none, my skin turned back to normal as well, '_I'm back to normal_' I smirked and turned to Doflamingo.

"As you can see I'm full human again, the reverse serum worked and I won" I crossed my arms looking at him.

"Caesar check her" Doflamingo said as Caesar came up to me and looked at my body. He grabbed my jaw and turned my head to the side to look at my ear then my eyes, I frowned and bit him.

"Bitch!" he yelped in pain, pulling his hand away and went back to Doflamingo's side. "She's clear, the serum worked, no sign of tiger left in her."

For a moment Doflamingo frowned but grinned again looking at me "Looks like you won this one, but remember kitty I wont give up on you so easily, fufufufu" he laughed then turned and walked away with all his men following and they disappeared.

"We did it!" Izzy and Zita yelled and jumped on me in a hug.

"Yes, thank you" I said squeezing them.

"Lets go celebrate!" Ace shouted as everyone cheered.

The rest of the day we went back to my apartment and held a party, inviting a lot of people.

The people who came were; Izzy, Zita, me, Law, Kid, Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Killer, Hawkins, Apoo, Heat and Wire (members of the Engineering club).

The party was a blast, lot of food that Sanji and Zita prepared, which got savaged by Luffy, lol that kid has a huge appetite, Apoo took care of the music and everyone had fun.

I had a drinking contest with Zoro, and boy he can handle his liquor well, but I didn't give in either, unlike my brother I have a high alcohol tolerance so it went on for a while. I think its safe to say that everyone got drunk XP.

The next morning I woke up on the couch, laying on top of Law, my head on his chest. As I look around I find no one to be around and the place to be surprisingly clean. '_they must have went home, what time is it?_' I thought as my head pounded with a hangover. As I moved to get up Law's arms moved to around my waist and held me tight in a hug.

"Morning" I said to him smiling.

"Morning" he said smiling back and sat up with me sitting in his lap.

"What's the time? And where is everyone else?" I asked as he hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"It's noon, and the others were kicked out of here at ten, Izzy made sure that they tidied up the place before hand" he explained.

"What? And I slept through all of that?" I asked looking at him.

"Hmh, yep, they tried to wake you but you didn't even flinch, it was quite funny to watch. They moaned about hangovers all the way out" he said chuckling.

"I have one too" I wined laying back into his chest.

"Don't worry, we all do. Drink a lot of water and you should be fine" he said squeezing me tighter.

"Haha, ok" I said turning to face him, but as I was about to kiss him my phone rang.

"Argh, stupid thing" I groaned, stealing a quick kiss from Law I picked up my phone. "Yo, what's up?" I asked standing up.

'WHAT TIME DO YOU THINK IT IS?! GET YOUR ASS'S TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!' Izzy yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear as my headache buzzed in my head louder.

"Gee Iz, you wanna make me death or something? I don't wanna go to school, I have a headache" I complained.

'I don't care, we all do. Now don't make me go over there cause I'll chase you all the way back here, with a needle!' she said darkly as I yelped.

"We'll be there. Please don't come here" I said and ended the call before she could respond.

Law chuckled and stood up beside me "So I take it we're going to school then?" he asked as he hugged me.

"We have no choice, don't want Izzy's wrath upon us" I said smiling as we kissed.

Law went back to his own apartment to clean himself up as I took a shower and got dressed.

We walked to school and got there in the middle of third period. We sat down and Marco Sensei just shook his head disapprovingly at us.

As lunch came our little gang moved into the Home Ec.'s clubroom as usual.

"The school will be holding a cultural festival for Halloween" Ace said smiling.

"Really? When?" I asked exited. Halloween is like my favourite holiday.

"October thirty-first, all day, its really fun, each club does their little entertainment thing, like a haunted café, a horror play, haunted house, and the sort" Ace said just as exited.

"Ahhh, can't wait, so each club gets to do something fun like that?" I asked.

"Yea, and people from other schools and a lot of other people visit that day to see what we do." Sanji said smiling.

"At that time the clubs compete, and the most popular wins." Kid said.

"How does that work?" Izzy asked.

"The visitors get a piece of paper with all the clubs listed on it and they choose which one they like the best and at the end of the day the votes are counted and the winners get a prize, its usually a trip to some place" Zoro explained.

"That is so cool. So which club won last year?" I asked grinning.

"The Music club, they put on a hell of a concert last time" Law said smirking.

"So which clubs are you gonna help, girls?" Usopp asked.

"Engineering!" I cheered.

"Medic!" Izzy grinned.

"Home Ec!" Zita beamed.

In the afternoon each club decided what they want to do and started planning.

The Engineering club decided to go with a haunted house and scare the shit out of people, we got the school's giant library to use and got on with the plans. The Home Ec. Club decided on a haunted café and used one of the classrooms right by their clubroom so it will be easier to transport the food. The Medic club went with a haunted maze and got given the bigger sports hall to set up. The Music club of course are doing a concert and are using their own clubroom as it is spacious enough. The Archery club is doing a play and got the smaller of the sports halls to set up. The Kendo club is doing a survival game in the forest behind the school (which is still part of the school, technically). The Kung Fu club is doing treasure hunt game and got the whole school to hide their 'treasures' but got a classroom to set up the stuff. The Art club is doing a haunted gallery also scaring people and they got the school's gallery to set up.

I put my bike on hold for now as we are busy planning, I have great ideas for our haunted house.

"So we need; shit load of fake blood, a lot of black curtains, a lot of fake spider web, fabric for the moving pop out ghosts and reapers…." Killer trailed off as he listed all the things necessary. I got myself busy with making the pop out figures as Kid joined me, the others making the rest.

"Alex, go borrow the Medic's skeleton, we need it to use it as model for the ones we will make" Kid called as I got up and with a curse thrown his way left to ask for the skeleton.

"Law!" I yelled as I hugged him from behind.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked turning around and hugging me back.

"Is it bad that I wanted to visit and see how your doing?" I asked pouting.

"'Course not. So what are you after. Your usually too caught up in work to just walk around for visits" he said smirking.

"Oh you know me too well" I said giggling.

"Alex, how are things going with you guys?" Izzy asked smiling.

"Thins are going awesome I have great ideas and Kid approves, lol he really wants to scare the shit out of people who visit, there'll be a lot of fake blood" I said grinning.

"Haha, you always liked Halloween and to scare people, this is your big chance" she said laughing.

"It'll be so much fun" I said happily. "Oh yea, I came here for your skeleton, we need it for model" I said looking around for it.

"I see, your making your own?" Law said leading me to one.

"Yup, a lot of them" I grinned.

"Here, have fun" he said as I pulled it along, it being on a roller stand.

"When am I _not_ having fun?" I asked smirking.

"Shoo, we need to work, you can see your boyfriend later, shoo" Izzy said while shooing me away with her hand.

"Later" I called and headed back to our clubroom.

"Here's your skeleton, Killer you can start working on it, we need about six of them, kay. Work hard" I smiled and went back to my own work.

Time passed and we're a week away from the actual day, everyone's working very hard and started to set up their areas. All the figures and pop out things done, we started to set up the library, and its managed to look quite dark and scary. '_this is gonna be so much fun, scaring people_' I thought as I smirked and laughed evilly.

Kid looked at me sweat dropping and leaned closer to Killer whispering "Is she ok? I think she finally lost it"

"She'll be fine, loves Halloween that's all" Izzy said to them.

"Izzy" Kid hugged her as she hugged back.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Good, other than Alex going psycho everything's going well" Kid replied grinning.

"I'm not a psycho, you are" I yelled and walked off to see how Law is doing.

As I entered the big sports hall where the Medic club is doing their haunted maze I immediately got lost.

"Law!" I called in hope of him finding me. As I felt something touch my shoulder I jumped to the side glaring at it.

Law snickered and walked up to me "Jumpy are we?" he asked smirking.

"Meany" I pouted punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Couldn't resist the temptation" he said smirking.

"Oh really? Watch me not being able to resist punching you in the guts" I growled at him as he put his arms up in surrender but still smirking.

"You wouldn't do that to your boyfriend now would you?" he asked.

"Who knows?" I smirked.

"Please don't set her off. You'll regret it, trust me" Zita said walking up to us.

"Zita" I said happily and hugged her.

"She gets a hug and I don't?" Law mock pouted.

"Law" I said and jumped on him, as Zita laughed "What's so funny?"

"Your weird" she laughed.

"You should be used to it by now. How long have we known each other exactly?" I asked sweat dropping.

"True. So how are things going over here?" she asked.

"Good, what about you guys?" Law asked still holding me in his arms.

"Pretty well, we just finished deciding on the menu" she smiled.

"Just now?" I asked.

"Sanji is a handful, a lot of indifference and arguing later we managed to decide" she said looking to the side.

"Alex, Zita" someone called and we turned to the source of the voice. Apoo.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I ask you guys for a favour? Izzy already knows and agreed to it already" he said smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" Zita smiled.

We agreed to Apoo's favour and he went back to his club. After that we all moved to the roof top and ate lunch while talking and messing about.

The rest of the week went by quite fast as everyone finished setting up their areas and got their programs sorted. Now the last thing on the list was costumes, so our little group went out shopping to find stuff for them.

We went on the weekend all of us, with our costumes already decided, and looking for the appropriate bits and bobs for them.

To say it was fun is an understatement, as we most of the time just mucked about in the shops, got kicked out from some. But in the end everyone found what they were looking for, and all that's left now is to wait for the Halloween cultural festival to start. XD

_**This a short chapter as I want the min event to be in the next and I want to ask you guys for suggestions, what costumes do you want the one piece guys wearing. I'm kind of stuck and I thought it would be more fun if you people suggest stuff XD so don't hold back and give me all your crazy ideas XP**_


End file.
